


One Salty Kiss Stays Forever

by one_day_sooner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_day_sooner/pseuds/one_day_sooner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike's hockey life is displayed in a series of firsts, and Jeff is as always her knight in shining ice skates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Salty Kiss Stays Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/gifts).



> Title from "Right as Rain (part 2)" by the Lawrence Arms. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so any and all errors are mine. 
> 
> Also: bonus Dewey/Lewie action

The first time someone snarled "Aw look. The princess thinks she's a Queen!" on a face off, Penner let it slide, only asking if Mike wanted him to pummel Clowe when they got back to the bench. She'd shaken her head and flashed him a grin, telling him she'd get the jerk back on her next shift. She felt like cleanly stealing the puck and dashing down the ice to set up Brad for a goal was good enough payback, and from the deafening cheers from the LA crowd, they did too. 

******

The first time Mike walked into the LA locker room, a hush fell over the group, Bernier in the middle of a ridiculous stretch that would be painful to anyone not a goalie. Brownie walked up to her and held out his hand for a handshake, welcoming her to the group. Stolly and Lewis were sitting close by each other, the blonde taping her stick and Jarret adjusting his pads. 

"This is a family, Michaela. If the guys get too out of line, let me or Kopi know. Greener won't do shit, just a heads up." Dustin gave her a toothless smile and waved her in. "Kylie and Trevyn can show you where the ladies showers are, but mostly we do everything together. They don't mind so we don't, but it's up to you. You're one of us now. Welcome home."

"I think I'm gonna like this place," she thought, setting her backpack down at her locker, and ducking the towel tossed over her head. 

******

The first time she let anyone know she missed Jeff, she was curled up into Justin's side, a bottle of beer in her hand and her feet tucked under Drew. They were watching the Jackets get trounced by the Leafs of all teams, and she would stop mid word anytime number 17 was on the ice. Drew smiled at her and nudged her softly. 

"Carter, huh?" He asked, his eyes soft and gentle in a way Mike still wasn't used to. She'd played against him, seen the determination, the will, the force in his eyes, and it still surprised her when he looked so fond. 

"Yeah. Been playing together forever. It feels like there's something missing. It doesn't seem right even though nothing's wrong." 

"I get it." Drew murmured, stealing her beer and looking over at Trevyn as she arm wrestled with Jack at the table. "It'll work out somehow, Mikey. It has to."

"Yeah, I hope so, Dewey."

******

The first time she got completely wasted on her new team, she was wearing one of the most expensive pairs of shoes she'd ever bought, and stumbling through the door of one of her teammates' hotel rooms, thinking it was hers. Greener raised his eyebrows and caught her by the waist as she swayed near the entry. 

"'M sooooo drunk, man. Never, I repeat, never tell -HIC- Ovetchkin you can out drink him. Cause you can't. He's got like... An iron liver or some shit. Fuck the iron curtain. It's iron livers Russia has going on."

Matt frowned. "Shoulda let me go with you, Richards. How in the hell did you get back here?"

"I... Don't know to be honest."

"You're going to bed. Come on. You sharing with someone tonight?"

"Kylie! -HIC- Ooh that was weird. Maybe Lewie? I don't even remember. Hey what time is it in Ohio?" 

"Same as it is here. 2:00 am. Before you even ask it, no. He has a game tomorrow, remember? You can Skype him when you're sober." Greener deposited her in one of the beds in the room, taking her shoes off and leaving them on the chair near the door before he got her some water and aspirin. "Get some sleep, Richie. We leave here at eight."

******

The first time Jeff walked into the locker room behind her, she couldn't stop smiling, her eyes catching the mischievous smirk in Drew's as she introduced him to his new team. Brownie gave him the same greeting he'd given Mike at the start of the year, and Mike stood by beaming so hard she thought she'd hurt herself with her own joy. 

******

The first time Jeff saw any of the girls completely naked was a shock to him. Of course it had been Mike, her strong, compact body still damp from the shower and her dark hair curling wetly behind her ears. She leaned over to grab her bra from the locker and felt him staring, managing to fight a blush as she slipped on the black panties that matched the simple lace bra she had just put on. 

Kylie walked by, a towel wrapped around her body and one around her wild hair, dropping her towels as she got to her own locker and began to dress. Trevyn stood a little apart, her long, muscular body only drawing attention from one man in the locker room. She dressed quickly, but let Drew follow her hands as she worked lotion up and down her legs under her short shorts. 

"Forgot to warn ya, I guess." Brownie chuckled. "They're comfortable around us. We're cool with them being naked as long as they don't mind us doing it too."

"Yeah. Yeah that's cool, I guess. No ladies in Columbus, so I wasn't expecting..." Jeff said, swallowing dryly as Mike pulled on a low cut shirt and her jeans. She smiled at him and grabbed her purse, heading toward the doors.

"Gotta go see coach Sutter real quick. I'll drive us home?"

Jeff nodded. He was probably going to need another shower. 

******

The first time Jeff and Mike kissed, they had been at Quickie's house after a particularly brutal practice, licking their wounds and letting Jackie feed them. Maddie was running around and begging her daddy's teammates for piggyback rides and stories, only settling down when Quick grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug that made the little girl giggle and squirm. 

Trevyn and Drew had been in a corner of the soft couch, talking softly. She let out a quiet sob and Drew brought his hand up, carding through reddish blonde hair, cupping her cheek and tilting her head for a slow, gentle kiss that looked like something out of a romance flick instead of something two adult hockey players could do. The tears in her ice blue eyes stopped and she kissed back, her arms going around Drew's neck with a cautious need, sitting on the couch with their team milling around them. Mike looked at them, her mouth going dry and reaching for Jeff's hand, meeting his reaching hand halfway to hers. They made some excuse to leave, needing to not see the way Lewie and her favorite defenseman stayed close, foreheads pressed together as he worked on getting a smile out of her. 

Mike let Jeff drive them home and she stood against the front door, shaking a little as she tried to push away the memory of how right their teammates looked in each other's arms, how much she wanted that to be her and Jeff. He took her hand and pulled her toward the couch, arranging her so that she was pressed to him, her feet under a pillow on the couch and their sides pressed so tight they may as well have been glued. 

"They looked good." Jeff murmured, "I know she was having a hard time with the line changes and everything this practice and how much Dewey hates seeing her upset. I'm glad she has him, you know? Everyone should have that, someone who has their back, has the best way to calm them down."

She turned up to look at him and before she thought about it, leaned in to kiss him softly. "Do we?" She asked, pulling back and looking at his surprised face. "Jeff, do we have that?"

"Fuck, Mike. We've had that since the first time we skated together. Since we were kids."

******

Their first Cup win came as Mike had always dreamed of: with Jeff by her side. He hollered into the air, the sold out crowd screaming and crying in the stands, celebrating with the team that loved them like they loved the team. Black and silver confetti stuck to their sweaty faces, and Nicole wrapped her legs around Brownie's waist, proud and happy. Jeff lifted Mike up, twirling her on the ice and laughing, pulling her close to him and letting her grab his face and pull him in for a bruising kiss, the LA crowd going wild when they were shown celebrating on the big screen the only way that said it all.


End file.
